


3 comment porns. (SPN, Sam/Dean, various ratings)

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mostly porn, Various Ratings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random comment fics I wrote with my lovely <a href="flawedamythyst.livejournal.com">flawedamythyst</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	3 comment porns. (SPN, Sam/Dean, various ratings)

 

 **Touch Me** ((NC-17, 321))

 

"Fuck... fuck, Sammy, harder," Dean grunted, pushing back the best he could. Sam's hands tightened on his hips, yanked him back, impaling Dean on his cock and Dean couldn't suppress the yell of pleasure as Sam's cock drove mercilessly against his prostate. He adjusted his hands on the headboard and thrust back, trying to take Sam deeper, as far as possible, right inside him.

Sam groaned and panted, leaning over Dean to bite at his neck as his fingers dug bruises into soft skin, as his hips drove back and forth, fucking Dean further up the bed. Dean could feel his cock throbbing between his legs, felt it jerk hard when Sam's teeth sunk into his skin but he couldn't take his hand off the headboard to touch himself.

"Sam, fuck, touch me. Come on, you bastard," Dean panted, bearing down on Sam's cock and squeezing. Sam choked out a cry and bit down harder, sucking on Dean's neck before he peeled his fingers off Dean's hip and grabbed his cock. He jerked Dean off with quick, hard strokes, grip just this side of painful and Dean loved it. Couldn't last long before he was spurting over the comforter, Sam's name on his lips.

Sam fucked into him harder, straightening up and steadying his hands back on Dean's hips as he thrust faster and faster until he froze and Dean could feel him, hot and liquid inside him.

They were both breathing hard and Dean could feel his arms trembling as they gave out and he fell face first onto the bed. Sam's cock pulled a little as it slide out and he fell to the side of Dean, an arm slung over his back.

"Mmm," Sam murmured. Dean couldn't summon the energy to speak, just turned his head a pressed a kiss to the side of Sam's face. He could feel Sam grinning and felt his lips curve in response.  


 

 

 

 

Amy wrote **[Tired](http://flawedamythyst.livejournal.com/190152.html#cutid2)** so I wrote:

 

 **Trying.** ((PG-16, 250, Angst.))

 

Dean really tried, tried fucking _hard_ not to notice Sam any differently from the way he usually did. He tried not to notice the way his shirt rode up to reveal perfect golden skin when Sam stretched, and the way it made his belly twist with heat. He tried not to notice the way his cock perked up when Sam woke up in the morning, hair messy, eyes half closed, face still relaxed with sleep.

He was sure that Sam didn't notice, cos Dean tried extra hard after something like that to be brotherly, to slap Sam across the head when he was being a smart ass, to make sure he didn't touch him anymore than was necessary, that his grin held nothing more than laughter and ease.

He had no idea what Sam would do if he knew. Probably run as fast as he could back to Stanford, back to normality. Dean's gut twisted at the thought and he felt sure he was gonna puke. What a fucking mess.

It was so hard to look away when Sam came out of the shower in nothing but a threadbare towel slung so fucking low that Dean almost swallowed his tongue. He didn't know why Sam couldn't take his clothes into the bathroom with him instead of inflicting Dean with these awful, _wrong_ feelings.

He just wanted them to go away. He wanted things to be normal between them, as normal as their lives got.

Why was he so fucked up?  


Amy wrote **[Getting There](http://flawedamythyst.livejournal.com/190152.html#cutid3)** which prompted:

 

 **Too Good To Be True** ((NC-17, 370))

 

Dean didn't know what was running through Sam's head as he licked his way up Dean's chest, so he just laid back and enjoyed it, got every last bit of pleasure out of every movement that he could, because he just didn't know when Sam might change his mind. Didn't know when Sam might freak out and pull away, run away.

Dean didn't know what he would do if Sam did realise just how wrong this was, so every time Sam touched him, Dean pushed every other thought out of his head and just immersed himself in it.

And really, it wasn't that hard to do. Sam's mouth felt like heaven on his skin, and his long fingers made goosebumps rise and shivers the run through his body. He always seemed to be achingly hard around Sam and the first time Sam took him into his mouth, Dean hadn't lasted more than a minute with that sweet, hot pressure wrapped around his dick.

He always tried especially hard to make it good for Sam, if Sam wanted to be dominant, pressing Dean down onto the bed, Dean wouldn't fight it, he'd lie back pliable, letting Sam do whatever he wanted. Sam seemed to really like that. And if Sam wanted to submit, Dean would comply, but he'd watch every little thing Sam did, every sound his brother made to make sure he was doing it right.

The first time Sam fucked Dean, Dean had never thought anyone could make him come that hard, make his whole body shake and tremble just from having a thick, hard cock up his ass. But it was Sam, Sam who kissed him all over his face as he worked Dean open with his fingers, so fucking gentle and slow, making sure Dean was okay the whole time. He'd always known that Sam was a softie, and it made sense that he would care that much about his partner, and that was the reason why he never did random hook-ups... but Dean never thought it would translate to their sex.

Dean really didn't know what was going through Sam's mind every time he touched Dean, but he sure as hell wasn't going to question it.

 

 **[Learning to See](http://flawedamythyst.livejournal.com/190152.html#cutid4)** by Amy follows on.  


 


End file.
